Isolated
by CherryLovers
Summary: what happens when you are trapped in the KND Moonbase weapon closet with the one you love and the one who can annoy you? Will you go insane or find your true love?


_**Summary: **_what happens when you are trapped in the KND Moonbase weapon closet with the one you love and the one who can annoy you.

_**Authors Note:**_ Okay so I got this idea for a Nigel/Abby fanfic where they come to the Moonbase to handle business and they get stuck together in a _tight spaced_ (heh I'm evil) closet and have nothing to do, except argue of course. (Btw, their face to face :D)

_**2nd Author Note:**_ I also got this idea from the family guy episode where Brian and Stewie are trapped in the bank vault, so this whole fanfic will be dialouge. Yes I know it's a huge risk doing just dialouge because you can always be OC with the character, but I'm going to try my best. But there will be some points with no dialouge.

"You have got to be kidding me." Numbuh 1 groaned.

"Well maybe if you didn't take so long the door wouldn't of shut!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"No! I asked _you_ to make sure that stupid door wouldn't lock us in." Numbuh 1 said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Thats enough, Numbuh 5's not playing some little game." Numbuh 5 yelled, crossing her arms

"Sure, maybe if you were mature enough we wouldn't have to."

"You're such a pain sometimes, you know that?"

"Sure, at least I don't need my _beauty sleep_ or I'll get _cranky._" Numbuh 1 said, mocking Numbuh 5.

"At least Numbuh 5 doesn't need her stupid milkshakes 24/7, always spilling them all over the place!"

"Hey! Their a very good product!" Numbuh 1 protested.

"Oh _really."_ Numbuh 5 said with fake interest.

"Yes, _really._"

"Well at least I don't have Lizzie around my arm using me like a rag doll!" Now Numbuh 5 was getting mad.

"Oh, and your saying Maurice is any better?" Numbuh 1 smirked.

"Hey, Numbuh 5 doesn't like him that way! I-I like someone else!" Numbuh 5 screeched.

"_Sure._ Who is it huh, is it Numbuh 2? Oh wait let me guess, Henrich?" Numbuh smirked again crossing his arms.

"Now your just pushing your luck."

"Uh-huh."

"And by the way, your never going to know." She muttered.

"Hmm, can I guess?" He asked curious. It was something to do.

"Sure, but you can only guess every 5 minutes and you only have 5 guesses." She mumbled.

"And if I'm right?"

"I'll...tell you...I guess..."

"Hmm, Patton?"

"Rachel would kill me, 4 more guesses." She laughed a bit, so did Numbuh one.

Numbuh One just leaned back against a wall and laughed to himself. Sure, he liked her, but he can find out if she liked him, it was his only chance. But then again, he did argue with her, so what did she see in him, a workholic? But little did he know she liked him too. Little did she also know he broke up with Lizzie 3 days ago

Numbuh Five stared at the ground and had a wrestling war with her thumbs. She liked him but was afraid to tell him if he guesses himself, but she thought he never would. She thought that he was already happy with Lizzie and that there was no room for the their friendship, they aruged more ever since he got together with her. But she also thought that he hated her at times and was just a burden.

"48-flavors?" Numbuh 1 guessed.

"As real as that sounds, no." She smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's the question?"

"Well, what would you say if you liked someone but you think they don't like you back." Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, you have to admit to her. She might love you back, and if you get rejected I'm sure you can be friends with her."

"Well that's the problem, she's really one of my best friends and well... I don't want to crush our friendship, even though I think she wants nothing to do with me."

"Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"...who is she?"

"No way."

"I'm telling you who Numbuh 5 likes so you should tell me who you like."

"Well that's only if I guess right." Nigel smirked.

"Here, lets make a deal."

"What is it?"

"If you don't guess my crush and I don't guess your's we'll both tell eachother on the count of 3, okay?"

"Deal."

"Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you value our friendship? Or is Numbuh 5 just another person in your life."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, all we do is bicker and we never hang out anymore like we used to."

"I guessed everything changed when I started dating Lizzie and we grew apart."

"Do you want to know what Lizzie said to Numbuh 5 when you two got together?"

"She said something to you?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Well...?"

"She told me to stay out of her way and she won't have any competition."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I thought you wouldn't care."

He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear:

"You're everything to me."

She took the hug by surprise at first and then hugged him back. This was the best feeling that they've had together in a long time.

He took her hair out of its braid and stroked her dark locks. She gave him an odd look while still holding him in her arms, him doing the same to her.

"You look pretty with your hair down." He blushed embaressed.

She blushed too, never had she ever thought her leader would think she's pretty.

A small tear stood lone while making its way down her cheek. She was happier than ever before, but now was the moment of truth.

"Uh Nigel...?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Can we both guess now?"

"...sure?"

"1..." Numbuh 1 counted

"2..." Numbuh 5 counted also

"3!"

"I like you."

They both said those 3 little words at the same time.

They both looked into eachother's eyes. Numbuh 1 wiped the tear off Numbuh 5's face and smiled affectionally at her. They both leaned in closer and closer until a surge of shock went through their bodies. They kissed. Numbuh 5 put her arms around Numbuh 1 and he put his arms around her waist. They had never been happier than ever before.

Numbuh 5 was the one to break the kiss and they both gasped for air. She found the courage to open her eyes and he was staring at her with his ocean blue eyes. This was everything they both wanted.

"I guess being trapped in a closet wasn't too bad." Numbuh 5 smiled at her new companion.

"So, are we a couple?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nuh-uh"

Numbuh 1 gave her a confused look.

"You have to take me on a date first." She joked.

He smiled at her and they kissed again, this time longer.

_Outside of the door._

"I can't believe it worked!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Yeah, locking them in the closet and setting up a camera was a brilliant idea Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 squealed.

"Oi, if anyone ever did that with me I'd probably through up." Numbuh 4 complained.

Numbuh 2 laughed so loud it could've woken up the whole world.

"Don't worry lover boy, I'm sure a certain someone would like that."

Numbuh 4 started to blush a bit.

"Come on, lets unlock the door, I bet their getting bored in there now." Numbuh 2 said.

"Or kissing up a storm." Numbuh 3 giggled.

They all open the door and saw the two still engrossed with eachother and they both pulled away as fast as lighting when they heard the three laughing. But then Numbuh 1 took her hand and they walked out with Numbuh 5 on his shoulder. Then Numbuh 3 and 4 walked in the closet and Numbuh 2 shut the closet and locked it. This was going to be another romance.

Squeallll I finished! I'm so proud, like it? Review pleasee! :D


End file.
